


An Idle Mind

by NicholasFlamelFan



Series: Of Ideas and Collections (The Alchemy Lab) [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Peter Hale, Alpha Peter Hale, Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Big Brother Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Gerard Argent Being an Asshole, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mentions of Cancer, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Pack Dynamics, Protective Derek, Sane Peter Hale, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Werewolves, slight child neglect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholasFlamelFan/pseuds/NicholasFlamelFan
Summary: … is the Devil's Playground. Nothing sparks stupid ideas as much as boredom and spending a lot of time in hospital is nothing if not boring. One could argue that befriending a werewolf in a vegetative state could be classed as stupidity. But then again... Bad ideas make the best memories.





	An Idle Mind

"Mum?" a nine-year-old Maya Stilinski called out, shaking the woman in the hospital bed as an alarm started to go off "Mummy… Wake up. Please, wake up."

Stiles startled awake at the sound of the alarm "Maya? What's wrong?"

"Mum won't wake up, Mie," the girl sniffed as nurses flooded into the room.

Melissa's eyes trailed from the woman on the bed to the two children huddled together in the corner "Come on, sweethearts. How about the two of you wait outside?"

"Clear," another nurse called, pressing the metal pads to Claudia's chest. Maya cried out when her mother's body arched off the bed "Again. Clear."

"Mum," Stiles shouted as Melissa herded the two kids out of the door. She felt like crying for them. Not only had they been in the hospital for months, staying with their mother as she got sicker and sicker, slowly forgetting about them. They had also been in the room when Claudia died. Through the window, the nurse could see the others calling the time of death.

"Come sit down," Melissa tried to smile, patting the seats opposite the door.

Stiles looked up at her with tears streaming down his face, arms wrapped around his sobbing younger sister "She's gone, isn't she?" he questioned "Mum is gone?"

"I'm sorry," Melissa whispered, blinking back the tears.

One of her coworkers placed a hand on her shoulder "Deputy Stilinski is on his way. Are you alright until then?"

"I think so, yes," Melissa nodded, turning back to the two grieving children "Your father is on his way here. How about I sit with you until then, hm?"

Maya shook her head, replaying the moment her mother stopped talking. The scene repeated in her head over and over again. Today had been a better day for Claudia. For one, she remembered that she had two children, not only Stiles. Sometimes she forgot both of them but for the most part, it was only the small girl. Her breathing got faster as she continued shaking her head. The murmuring around her was becoming a faint buzz and the arm around her shoulders made her skin feel like it was on fire. With that, she broke free and started running. She didn't even see where it was that she went, she just ran.

The nine-year-old stumbled over her feet, crashing to the ground. Her sobs continued as she crawled through a nearby doorway, leaning against the wall next to the door only to bury her face in her knees.

After the worst of her tears were over, Maya looked up and flinched in surprise at the inhabitant of the room "I – I'm sorry," she stuttered, scrambling to get to her feet "I – I didn't mean to disturb you."


End file.
